zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Bow
The Golden Bow is an item in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a Gerudo made bow with a base attack power of 14, though this may be increased by certain weapon bonuses. Like the Phrenic Bow, instead of the standard over the shoulder view the bow provides a first person perspective view that offers greater precision though reduces Link's field of vision though has a greater base attack power than the Soldier's Bow, Phrenic Bow, Swallow Bow, and Lynel Bow. Its base durability is also greater than the Silver Bow which has one point higher in terms of base attack power though lacks the Golden Bow's first person perspective firing. It lacks the range of Rito made bows and is inferior to the Falcon Bow, Great Eagle Bow, Knight's Bow, and Royal Bow. However its durability is greater than the Royal Guard's Bow despite its higher base attack power though this is due to the "Royal Guard" series having poor durability that renders them impractical as armaments. As it is made of gold it is a metallic bow and will not burn, though will attract lightning during thunderstorms, though this apparently is of little concern for the desert dwelling Gerudo as it hardly ever rains in the desert which would make thunderstorms an even rarer occurance. As it is metallic it can be picked up using the Magnesis Rune. It was designed by the Gerudo for both hunting and warfare, being engineered to strike down distant targets whether they be animals or enemies. It is popular due to its fine ornamentation along its limbs. It is commonly found in the Gerudo province which includes Gerudo Desert and Treasure Chests found in the Gerudo Highlands regions. One spawns in the barracks for Gerudo soldiers in the western tip of Gerudo Town, in the northwestern part of the barracks next to where Teake stands. Another spawns inside a chunk of ice located in the Northern Icehouse, however it can only be melted at night when Anche is sleeping as she will stop him from using fire to melt it when she is awake due to fear he will melt all the ice in the icehouse. Another Golden Bow will occasionally spawn in its place, though it will be unfrozen. Additionally, Link can also obtain one from a Treasure Chest in the ruins south of the icehouse. One also spawns in a Malice pool located the northeast corner that is southwest of the Dila Maag Shrine in South Lomei Labyrinth which Link can reach by climbing on top of the labyrinth then dropping down to where the pool is found. Link can safely remove it from the pool using the Magnesis Rune allowing Link to place it on safe ground in order to pick it up with stepping in the pool which damages Link on contact. Molduga occasionqlly drop treasure chests containing one when killed. Additionally one also spawns inside a hidden cave concealed by Boulders in the Gerudo Highlands northwest of Gerudo Tower and will occasionally respawn if Link leaves Gerudo Highlands and returns later. The hidden cave contains other equipment such as a Gerudo Spear, Radiant Shield, Edge of Duality, and Moonlight Scimitar along with three Treasure Chests. Gallery File:Breath of the Wild Northern Icehouse Unfrozen Golden Bow (Gerudo Desert).png|An unfrozen Golden Bow that spawns in the Northern Icehouse File:Breath of the Wild Gerudo Town Barracks Golden Bow (Gerudo Desert).png|Golden Bow that spawns in the Gerudo Town Barracks See also * Daybreaker * Gerudo Scimitar * Gerudo Shield * Gerudo Spear * Golden Claymore * Moonlight Scimitar * Radiant Shield * Scimitar of the Seven Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Bows